


Tidal Pull

by antigrav_vector



Series: (R)BB fics - all pairings [9]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Comic Book Science, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Octopi & Squid, Sex, Sex Pollen, Silver Age, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Truth Serum, Truth Spells, Underwater, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: Namor calls them when a strange temple floating in the sea is discovered. Steve and Tony are the logical choices to go investigate, thanks to their trip to space.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags!
> 
> This is a direct sequel to [Gravitational Pull](), and was also written for the 2016 Cap-IM Big Bang. 
> 
> Here, too, I owe thanks to [Muccamukk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/) for her beta skills, as well as to [Veldeia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/), who gave some helpful pointers and comments.

The first thing that struck Tony about this temple was its strong resemblance to the first. It had the same dimensions, and rough shape. The layouts were almost identical, and so was the imagery. The same three colors of green, blue, and magenta dominated the decor, and the same statue rested behind the altar, the sight of it making Tony go all shivery inside.

Oddly, for all that the water outside the temple was quite cold, that inside wasn't. It felt almost warm enough to be tropical, in fact, reminding Tony of his various trips to Majorca and the Caribbean.

He and Steve had opted for the full face masks that welding divers wore, which contained radios and allowed them to communicate. A simple regulator and mouthpiece would have worked, sure, but if they needed to talk, this would be far more convenient than attempting to use sign language. Well, for Tony, at least. His knowledge of signing extended only to the very basics and those used by military personnel. And those weren't all that useful for situations like the one they'd had with the sex powder.

Tony stole a glance over at Steve, who looked surprisingly sexy in his dry suit, and was staring fixedly at something in front of them. Tony had to suppress a smirk when he noticed what Steve was looking at. The same writing was on the wall above the altar, and three very familiar boxes were in front of it.

It was a safe guess that whatever those boxes contained would do something different than the last ones they'd encountered, though. If only because they were totally saturated with seawater and looked much coarser in grain size. Swimming over to them and eyeing them critically, Tony decided they looked more like coarse sand than the fine powders they'd encountered the last time.

"Shellhead," Steve prompted, "what are you doing?"

He didn't sound angry or nervous.

"Nothing yet," Tony replied, "but I am wondering what these do. Care to try them?"

Steve grinned broadly. "Well, it's warm enough in here to risk taking off the drysuit," he said in oblique approval of the idea.

Tony rubbed his hands together and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes and peeling off his facemask, glad all the components were well waterproofed, he waited out the brief flare of adrenaline as briny seawater rushed over his face and tried to run up his nose. Exhaling slowly through his nose and opening his eyes, Tony reached into each of the three boxes for a small handful of each powder.

It took only seconds for him to feel the first effects, and he hastily pulled his mask back on and cleared it of water. When he'd gotten it situated again and blinked the salt water out of his eyes, he saw that Steve had followed suit.

Waiting until Steve had gotten his own mask back on, Tony watched his lover's expression carefully. It was a mix of anticipation and lust already.

"So how do we know it's working?" Steve asked after a few seconds.

Tony shrugged. "Guess we'll have to wait and see. Shouldn't take long. The last powders we encountered took effect in under a minute."

As he said the words, he felt his legs go... Weird. There was no pain but suddenly he was getting far too much input, and it felt like his feet extended almost to his hip. Even weirder, the feeling was replicated four times for each leg.

He also couldn't seem to make his knees work properly.

"Shellhead?" Steve sounded concerned. "You alright?"

"I think so?" Tony replied. "It feels bizarre, though."

Before he could continue, his knees gave out, sending him pitching forward, and he flailed his arms, trying to keep his balance. He managed not to go head over heels, but a sudden suspicion had him wondering whether to strip off his drysuit after all. "Cap," he asked, "do your legs feel wobbly?"

"No," Steve eyed him oddly, "do yours?"

"I'm pretty sure I--" Tony paused to laugh semi-hysterically, "I'm pretty sure I don't have legs anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked him, looking like he'd already come to the correct conclusion.

It was logical, really, considering the statue behind the altar, Tony told himself. In fact, it was kind of strange that this hadn't happened the first time they'd come across the sex dust. Maybe it was the lack of seawater in space.

"Help me out of this," he asked instead, starting to pull at the closures of his drysuit, "and then I want to test something dangerous."

"I don't think so," Steve crossed his arms over his chest and tried to loom menacingly. It didn't work well.

"Come on," Tony cajoled. "I want to know if I can forego the facemask. If I can, I want to kiss you."

Steve looked very conflicted, and Tony could see he was getting hard. "Tony, no," he replied. "You can kiss me later. Having to rush you back onto the sub and empty the water out of your lungs would kill the mood entirely. And I have no idea what to feel about the fact that you've said you have no legs."

With a shrug, Tony gave in. They had enough air for a couple of hours. Each of them was carrying a reserve tank, and each tank was enough air for about an hour of normal metabolic activity. Normal sex would probably bring that down to three quarters. 

Sex with Steve? Tony revised his estimate down to a half. Sex with Steve was always creative, and usually also very athletic.

"Fine," he said, "point taken. How many times do you think I can get you to come in an hour like this?"

"If I tell you, you'll just try to get at least one more of me than I predict," Steve shot back, his tone knowing. "How about instead of bragging you take that drysuit off and come here?"

Tony laughed at him, and didn't say a word about Steve's -- admittedly very correct -- assumption. He knew how to follow orders when it suited him, after all, and this time the orders coincided with what he wanted. With a sinuous movement of his shoulders and back, Tony had his buoyancy compensator and air tanks floating freely in the water. Getting the drysuit off was a matter of loosening the seals, then gradually allowing the suit to fill with water, lest the air pocket inside it try to carry it away. He didn't want that.

Steve watched him avidly, as though committing every moment to his excellent memory.

He probably was, too, Tony knew. Storing this away to draw out later, or to jerk off to.

When he'd gotten the drysuit to his waist, Tony paused. He was pretty sure he knew what was hidden in the legs of his suit, but seeing it was another matter entirely.

After a charged moment, Steve took the matter out of his hands. Kicking out to send himself over to Tony, then deftly opening the fastenings that held the drysuit up on his hips.

He stopped, stunned, when the first bright orange patches came into view. "Shellhead?"

"Yeah, Cap?"

"When were you gonna tell me about this?" Steve was trying not to sound accusing. He mostly managed to sound turned on.

"Well," Tony countered, "I still don't quite believe it myself."

He peeled one, well, tentacle, out of the leg of his suit, and examined it. It shone an almost translucent orange, and was very sensitive to touch, as he discovered when he took in hand. Almost more sensitive than his feet were.

It got even better when Steve reached out to take it in his hand. Even covered by the glove of the drysuit he still wore, it was more intense than his own touch. If he'd still had his knees, they probably would have given out under the wash of pleasure that shot through him.

"Fuck," he groaned, "Steve!"

"They're sensitive?"

Tony wordlessly reached down with his hands to peel the drysuit all the way off. He stretched, learning how it felt to have eight legs -- it felt absolutely bizarre, by the way, like having an extra six arms -- then wrapped one leg around Steve's wrist.

It made his lover's eyes blow wide, and damned if that wasn't one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

"Steve," Tony prompted his lover, "Steve, are you okay with this?"

"I don't know?" Steve looked conflicted for a long moment, then added, "but if I don't get some attention soon, I might have to take some."

It was a warning, but a playful one. Tony shook his head and settled his air tanks on his back again.

Steve started stripping his own drysuit off after taking another long moment to admire Tony's bared skin. Including the tentacles that now comprised his lower half. 

He was quicker about it than Tony had been, deft in his movements and clearly eager to get his hands on Tony. Even with the weird new differences.

"Steve," Tony managed to get out before he was pulled in close, "I'm not sure--"

"I am," Steve cut him off. "Come on, Tony."

Physically swallowing back his apprehensions, Tony gave in. He wanted to touch and be touched, and the sex dust wouldn't allow otherwise. They knew that from experience. But he was, if anything, more turned on by the idea that he would get to have tentacle sex with Steve than he was any other normal day of the week. It wasn't every day that your kinky fantasies came true like this, but if Steve wasn't on board with the idea...

The way Steve's hands were roaming over all the bared skin he could reach hinted that this might work out, though, so Tony persisted. "I'm serious, Steve," he said, his hands running reverently over Steve's washboard abs, "are you okay with this?"

"Tony," Steve's own expression went solemn, "you couldn't -- no, _wouldn't_ force me to go through with this if you tried, even with the magic sex dust making you want everything I can give you and more." Looking like he wished he could kiss Tony after all, he added, "I'm getting used to the idea."

A shiver went down Tony's spine when Steve's free hand came down to touch the tentacle still wrapped snugly around his wrist. It felt oddly intense. More so than on his own skin. He could feel each last ridge of Steve's fingerprints. Or at least it seemed that way. The feeling shot through him like lightning, leaving behind trails of heat and want.

Slowly, cautiously, Tony brought up a second tentacle, to wrap around Steve's waist. It felt like a hug to Tony, but Steve's muscles twitched under his grasp. Taking a stuttering breath, Steve reached out, wrapped his hands around Tony's waist, and pulled him in until they were plastered chest to chest. If they had been in bed or in the submarine, Tony knew, Steve would have doubtless been kissing him to within an inch of his life. As it was, Steve had to settle for holding Tony's eyes as though he wanted to stare straight into Tony's soul.

One of his hands left Tony's waist and wandered downwards, exploring. When his hand slipped down between the tentacles, where Tony's ass normally would have been, he found a sensitive spot that made Tony cry out and reflexively grab at Steve's hand with two of his new appendages. The one around Steve's waist tightened, too, and Tony had to focus hard to regulate his breathing enough to speak.

"Fuck, Steve," he forced out between gritted teeth. "I might come way too early if you keep that up."

"If you can even come in this state," Steve shot back. "You don't seem to have your cock at the moment."

Tony inhaled sharply, startled to realise it was true. He hadn't even noticed, quite thoroughly distracted by the confusing new levels of input from his (hopefully temporary) tentacles.

Consciously forcing himself to release Steve's wrist so it could continue wandering, Tony let his face fall to rest against Steve's shoulder. "Guess we'll find out, won't we?" He muttered.

"Damn right, we will," Steve smirked at him.

After a beat, his hand continued on its trajectory. Steve didn't find any more sensitive spots as good as the first, in the rest of his explorations. The touches made Tony tingle, but they simply weren't as electrifying.

When Steve brought his hand back up, though, Tony could see several bright red spots on Steve's skin where he'd latched on with the tentacle. They would disappear in no time, thanks to Steve's ridiculous healing ability, but seeing them there was its own startling brand of turn on.

Tony eyed them as Steve brought his hand up to caress and touch Tony's chest. "You know," he said conversationally, "we don't have any lube, and I can't suck you off. So your only real options here are my hands or my legs.

Steve hummed thoughtfully as he considered that. "I'm not sure of that. Your lower half's skin feels pretty slick to me."

Tony balked. "You are not fucking me dry."

Steve conceded the point, but asked, "will you let me try a fingertip?" 

He did want to try it. Just not dry.

"If it doesn't work," Tony warned him, "I'm calling a halt."

"Do that," Steve told him, a hint of command lacing his tone, as his hand wandered back down to that intensely sensitive place that made Tony feel like he'd been set aflame. This time, when he let his hand trail over Tony's skin, he found an opening that had enough nerve endings in it to drive Tony mad with the sensation. It was simultaneously too much and not enough, and it was making him ache for more.

After a silent moment, just caressing the skin he'd found there, Steve commented, "did you notice that your skin's going all kinds of amazing colors when I do that?"

He hadn't. Tony looked down, and, sure enough, waves of intense blues and purples were rippling over tentacles now the color of the sandy sea floor, the movements of the colors almost hypnotic. "It feels like fire," Tony replied, knowing that he sounded dazed.

"Does it hurt?"

"No," Tony shivered, "but it's intense."

"Good." Steve went back to what he was doing, and this time, slipped a fingertip into the narrow opening he'd found. "I don't want it to hurt."

Steve's fingertip didn't hurt, either, but it also didn't satisfy the building desire. Tony waited Steve out, letting his lover tentatively push the limits, trusting him to stop as he was trusted in turn to say something if anything hurt. 

He might hide injuries on the battlefield, but he'd learned never to do so in bed. That was a line he intended not to cross with Steve if he could avoid it. It was one of his lover's hard limits, and they'd had a few very big fights about it early on before Tony had realized just how important it was to Steve.

The waves of sensation that followed the colors down his extra limbs were quite distracting, though, and Tony didn't realise until after Steve had done it that he'd added a second fingertip and was gradually working them deeper, agonizingly slowly.

When Tony caught up with what Steve was doing, he groaned deep in his chest and let the sound resonate there. "Steve, shit," he gasped out, "I don't even know what you're doing, but don't stop."

Smug, Steve grinned at him. "I didn't intend to."

The fingers inside him slid another millimeter deeper, and Tony drew a shuddering breath, as the sensation raced up his spine. Two of his new tentacles came up without his volition to wrap around Steve's upper arms. Two of the rest twined around Steve's legs, plastering them together from the waist down. It left Tony three to balance on, once he factored in the tentacle still around Steve's waist.

His reaction didn't deter Steve one bit. Hell, if anything, it encouraged him. The fingers inside him began to drive deeper and harder, and Tony couldn't help the drawn out moan the sensation pulled out of him. Somehow Steve was managing to find all kinds of sensitive points inside him, and was exploiting them one by one.

"That's so weird," Tony said as Steve found a particularly good spot and lingered there. "I think this gave me all kinds of new nerve endings, but it feels amazing."

Steve made an amused sound. "If you can still think about science, clearly I'm doing something wrong," he replied, and renewed his efforts to reduce Tony to putty.

It was working, too. That wasn't at all what he'd meant, but Tony wasn't complaining. It only took two sharp thrusts of Steve's fingers to send Tony's thoughts scattering. Steve didn't let up, either. He kept up the rhythm until Tony shuddered hard, a feeling like coming rolling over him and through him, in a tidal wave of sensation he felt in all of his new limbs. The feeling of fire was back, underscoring the rest of the feelings with its quiet burn, and distantly he knew his tentacles had to be showing wild colors and patterns.

Steve didn't stop his movements, either, working him through it and drawing the sensation out as much as he could. It seemed like half an eternity before he let Tony cling to him and drift down from the high.

Even after that, it took Tony a while to find his voice and a coherent thought to articulate. "Holy shit," he muttered, getting a snicker out of his lover who took that as a sign that he could remove his fingers.

Tony couldn't stop the series of twitches that went through him as the motion reminded himself all the sensitive spots Steve had just been taking advantage of in a very physical way. "You'll have to give me a minute," he told Steve, who was still hard, and eyeing him like a starving man would a steak dinner.

"You think you could take me like this," Steve asked, sounding almost thoughtful for all that his eyes were blown wide with lust. "You think you could ride my cock the way you love to, and use those new tentacles of yours to fuck me as you do?"

Jesus Christ on a goddamn cracker.

Tony gaped at his lover for a long moment. "What happened to being unsure about this?"

"You've convinced me," Steve replied, clearly enjoying his response. "And it's not like I was unsure enough to want to say no, even at the beginning."

He reached down with the hand he'd had inside Tony, and started fluidly jerking himself off. The motion made Tony realise belatedly that Steve's fingers were still covered in what he assumed was his come. It was thick and vaguely white, and seemed to work quite well as lube, judging by the noises Steve was making. The realisation also finally brought his attention to the way he felt like he was covered in the stuff.

Without thinking about it, he let go of Steve with one tentacle and used it to investigate. The way the tentacle felt against the skin down there made him bite his lip and grind against Steve, who definitely enjoyed the movement.

"Come on, Tony," he encouraged, his voice almost hoarse, "just like that."

Somehow, that made a wicked idea take root in Tony's mind, and he just couldn't resist following through. Using the tentacle he'd been exploring himself with, Tony gathered up as much of the slippery come he could on a single pass, and wrapped the end around and around Steve's cock, in between one stroke of his lover's hand and the next.

The effect was dramatic; Steve writhed in his grip with a shout, and thrust into Tony's grip without hesitation. "Tony!"

Knowing as he did that Steve needed far less time than he did to recover, Tony had no qualms about getting his lover off at least once before they attempted what Steve had suggested. Tightening his 'grip', he caught Steve's attention. "Feels good?"

"Yes, Tony," Steve got out. Tony twisted the tentacle so that the suckers at the tip were facing inward and took advantage of that on Steve's next thrust. Steve clearly enjoyed that. "Oh," he groaned, "that--"

He probably sounded as smug as he felt when he prompted Steve to keep talking. "What, Steve? You like the change in texture? Or knowing that I could use it to try to suck hickeys into your dick?"

The words pulled another groan out of Steve, who was apparently beyond words at the moment, and he leaned in without thinking, clearly wanting to kiss Tony senseless. He came up short when their masks collided, and made a frustrated noise.

Laughing at his lover, Tony did as he'd suggested and let the suckers of his tentacle latch onto Steve's cockhead on the next thrust.

A shudder like a convulsion immediately went through Steve, and he came a moment later with Tony's name on his lips.

As he came down, breathing hard, Tony watched him carefully. He hadn't released Steve, and took advantage of that to tighten his 'grip' on Steve's cock again, massaging and teasing.

Steve bit his lip. "Tony, I--"

"You what?"

"I'm not sure I can go again so soon," he said, contradicting the intimate knowledge they both had of the fact that quite often he could, but he didn't pull away.

Tony took that as implicit permission to continue. "Want to try?"

Steve shrugged. "The sex dust will give us at least three goes at this, if it works like last time. But then again, last time it didn't turn you into an octopus."

" _Half_ an octopus, thanks." Tony retorted. He paused to think about that statement for a moment, then added. "Maybe the environment makes the difference. Last time we sure as hell weren't anywhere near salt water."

This time the powders also seemed a little more muted in their effects. He didn't feel compelled to say the truth and nothing but the truth, or not speak at all, like he had in space. And the sex dust didn't make him feel like he was going to implode if he didn't have Steve in him or around him constantly.

His attempts to analyze the powders had gone about as well in his lab as in space, in that his instruments couldn't detect them properly and shortly after their removal from the sample case, they were disintegrating. In the end, he'd wound up spending a very enjoyable afternoon with Steve because of it. But Dr. Strange had been able to shed some light on the mystery once they'd thought to consult him about it. The three powders were meant to induce lust, truthfulness, and relaxation, respectively, he'd told them, and would act in proportion to the dosage.

Strange had also told them he wasn't able to be more specific than that, though. Not without having more information. Tony had been skeptical of that last claim, given Strange's know-it-all approach to the Ars Magica as he called them, but hadn't argued. 

Realising they'd both gone silent, Tony prodded at Steve verbally again. "So you never answered my question," he prompted, teasing at the head of Steve's cock with the very tip of the tentacle he'd wrapped around it.

Steve made a muffled sound and his cock twitched in Tony's grip. "Try it."

Given license to experiment, Tony grinned broadly. "Alright, Rogers," he teased, "let's see what you've got."

Using the suckers at the tip of the tentacle to latch onto Steve's cockhead again, Tony used his hands to finger comb Steve's hair. It had knots in it and Tony's hand got stuck, but the sound Steve made made up for it.

"Oh God," he said on a whine, his voice weak and breathy, his hips jerking.

It was clearly a good reaction, and Tony chuckled as he continued. "Something tells me you have a few kinks you haven't shared with me, Steve," he purred. "I'm going to have to insist you change that. Is it the tentacles? Or maybe the strangeness of the way it feels?"

"Neither," Steve replied as he tried to find the leverage to thrust into Tony's grip on his cock.

"Oh?" Tony was intrigued. "You like being held down?"

Steve flushed bright red despite the position they were in and said nothing.

Tony chuckled. "Nothing to be embarrassed about," he said. "Pretty common kink, actually. I like it too. If you want," Tony twisted the tentacle he had wrapped around Steve's cock until he could use the suckers along all of Steve's length. Steve shouted and tried to thrust again, but failed. Tony just swayed with the motion, letting the water they were suspended in buffer the movement. "If you want," he repeated, "I have no problem switching off who's pinned to the bed. But today, right now, I can and will hold you still and have my way with you, if that's something you want."

Steve swallowed, and Tony gently disentangled his hand from Steve's hair so he could use it to caress the side of Steve's neck. Steve's hands were clenched roughly at his sides, and there was a tension in his muscles that Tony was very familiar with.

"You're right on the edge of coming again, aren't you," he said, the intonation making it more of a statement of fact than a question.

Steve didn't answer, whining at him instead, and Tony released his cock.

Lost in the sensations and needing to come, Steve fought to get the touches back, fought to get Tony to push him over that edge.

Resisting the desire to make his lover come took effort, and Tony had to work to hold back. Steve looked gorgeous when he came, and the sight was one that Tony couldn't seem to get enough of, but right now was about giving Steve what he wanted, not giving him an orgasm.

"Steve," he called, in a bid for his lover's attention. "Steve, you with me?"

It took a moment for Steve to unstick his tongue and find words to reply. Tony used the time to run his hands all over Steve's torso, massaging and soothing, as he waited.

When he did speak, his voice was gravelly and low. "Yeah," he said, "why'd you stop?"

"You wanted to be held down," Tony said simply. "Why would you want to be held down unless you also wanted to be at my mercy?"

"It's a little more complicated than that," Steve told him, "but that is part of the appeal."

"We're having a long detailed talk about this when we get home," Tony told him. "Until then, I'm going to do what I want, and you're going to tell me if it's something you don't like."

"I want you to either make me come with that tentacle or let me get inside you."

Raising an eyebrow at Steve, Tony shifted, letting his hands trail down toward Steve's cock as the rest of Steve was held fast in his tentacles. Using as little pressure as he could manage, he drew his fingers up the length of Steve's cock to toy with the head, stroking and touching and making sure everything he did was unsatisfying.

Steve keened, thrashing in Tony's grip, and came almost untouched, despite Tony's care in trying not to let Steve do that.

"Maybe," Tony said eyeing Steve's lazy satisfied expression, "next time I hold you down, I should put a cockring on you."

"I'm pretty sure I can go again," Steve offered, sounding a bit rueful.

"You damn well better," Tony joked. "Leaving me unsatisfied would be rude."

"Mmm," Steve hummed as he closed his eyes and stretched in Tony's hold. "Well, give me a minute."

Slowly, Tony released him. He started with Steve's wrists, and made a pleased sound when Steve's hands immediately started running all over his skin. Leaving the tentacles wrapped around Steve's waist right where they were, Tony uncurled the rest from around Steve's calves and ankles.

There were red spots of varying sizes all over Steve's skin, and Tony poked at one, caught somewhere between amusement and chagrin. "Oops?"

Steve laughed at him. "We both know they'll be gone before we can get back to the submarine."

"You and your ridiculous healing factor," Tony grumbled, but there was no heat in the words. It was reassuring in some ways to know that Steve could recover from almost anything.

"You love it," Steve pointed out, rubbing himself against Tony, already half hard again, "without it, you'd have to wait a lot longer for me to get back in the game."

Tony didn't bother arguing the point. Instead he reached down with the tip of one of the tentacles around Steve's waist, dipping down between Steve's legs and using the sensitive limb to explore. It pulled a surprisingly loud groan out of Steve, and Tony smirked at his lover, pleased by the reaction. "Speaking of," he quipped, "I think you said something about wanting me to open you up with one of these."

"Tony," Steve sounded half strangled, and thrashed in his grip, forcing Tony to pin Steve's legs again. "Yes!"

Using the hold he had on his lover to spread Steve's feet shoulder width apart, Tony decided to just go for it. They had no lube, but water wouldn't be too bad of a substitute as long as they were careful about it, and apparently the skin of his lower body was slippery enough to make it work. Steve did his best to goad him into moving faster, using his hands to caress and touch every inch he could reach.

"Come on, Tony," he demanded, "I need more."

Careful not to push for too much too quickly, Tony gradually worked the tip of one tentacle into Steve, then let it rest there, taking a minute to get used to the sensations of heat and pressure pounding through him in time with Steve's heartbeat. It was somehow even more intense than putting his cock inside Steve had ever been, more immediate. His head dropped down onto Steve's collarbone, mashing the mask he wore against his face uncomfortably, and he wished he could pull it off to sink his teeth into the thick muscle there, but the sure knowledge that Steve would tear him a new one stopped him. 

"Tony," Steve whined at him, using what leverage he had to thrust his hips back, "I want to feel it later."

Jesus fuck. Tony bit his lip, suddenly feeling that telltale tingle at the base of his spine. Reluctantly, he peeled himself away from Steve, using what resolve he had left to hold himself a few inches away from Steve and the gorgeous cock he wanted buried inside him. Steve whined at him some more, and slid his hands down to Tony's hips, pushing at him and trying to get that bit of friction back.

It very nearly worked, but Tony wanted to come on Steve's cock, this time. Putting his (for now metaphorical) foot down, he tightened his grip on Steve, and pushed his tentacle in farther, letting the suckers pop in past the ring of muscle one by one, and enjoying the way each one made Steve twitch.

"You like the way that feels, hm?" Tony could hear the rasp in his own voice and he paused in his movements to speak and let Steve adjust. "Maybe I should get us some toys. I bet you'd love messing around with anal beads. Feeling each one pop in, a little larger than the last one, until I get to the end of the string, and pop each one back out," he suggested, "until you can't find the words to speak anymore. I'll make sure of it; then keep you there until you can tell me you need more."

Steve swore, but didn't offer any more commentary.

Pushing in a little deeper, Tony experimented with what he could do. It didn't take him long to find Steve's prostate and start working his lover into a truly mindless state. Using the tip of his tentacle didn't get him much of a reaction, somewhat to his disappointment. Nor did trying to use the suckers on the underside of the tentacle. But coiling it up and using it to press against that spot made Steve jackknife. Tony was glad he'd kept his grip on Steve's legs and waist. If he hadn't, the sudden movement would have sent him drifting away from Steve, and probably injured them both.

"Hey," he called, trying to catch Steve's eyes, "Hey, Steve."

"Mm?" Steve seemed dazed. His eyes opened, slowly, languidly, as though savouring everything about the moment.

"Want another?" Tony offered, suspecting he knew what the answer would be.

"No," Steve surprised him. "Want you. Come here."

The hands at his hips urged Tony closer, and he went with it. He wanted Steve inside him. Preferably ten minutes ago. "Sounds good to me," he agreed, knowing he sounded a bit breathless.

Steve's hands drifted lower again, and Tony bit his lip to keep from babbling nonsense when Steve's talented fingers unerringly found the small opening near the base of his tentacles and delved inside without preamble. The sensation made him tense all over, and that, in turn, had the effect of making Steve moan high in his throat when the tentacle Tony still had buried inside him pressed harder against just the right spot.

"Right there," Steve told him, "keep doing that."

Floating in a haze of sensation now, Tony only just had enough awareness left to reply. "You going to be able to hold off long enough to make me come, if I do?"

"Pretty sure." One of Steve's hands came back up, running along the underside of a tentacle almost all the way to its tip, bringing it up to his face as though he wanted to lick at it. Tony shuddered.

"Fuck, Steve," Tony gritted out, turned on just that little bit more by the thought of fucking Steve's mouth with his tentacles, "not helping."

The two fingers inside him disappeared briefly, and then Steve was carefully working three into him, millimeter by millimeter. It burned, sending new waves of color and pleasure through his limbs, and Tony groaned. Knowing Steve was big enough that three was just about enough prep, he bit back the protest forming on his lips in favor of talking some more. "Steve, yes," he started, "come on. Get inside me. I need to feel you, want you deep enough that I can taste you."

Steve's fingers twitched inside him, hitting an angle that made him shudder with pleasure, and the hand at his hips tightened almost enough to bruise. Shifting the tentacles he still had around Steve's waist until they left his groin unencumbered, Tony pulled. Steve didn't resist, this time, working his fingers free and lining them up so that when Tony continued pulling him closer, he slipped inside.

The sensation made Tony's back arch, and Steve grab at the base of his cock to keep from coming too soon.

Achingly slowly, they worked their bodies closer together until Steve was as deep as he could go. Gasping for air, Tony held him there, as they adjusted. It took him longer than it should have to realise that the lack of air was partially also because his air tank was reading empty and he hadn't noticed the warning buzz. It took a few more precious seconds for him to muster the brain cells to switch over to his reserve tank. Steve's steadier hand wrapped around his when he fumbled the changeover the first time.

"Tony," he asked, "you alright?"

"Just fine, as long as you fuck me properly, now that I've got air again." He reached out and ran his hands through Steve's hair and down his neck, then switched over Steve's tank pre-emptively.

The immediate crisis resolved, Tony grabbed at Steve's waist and ankles again for leverage, and drew them apart, until only the head of Steve's cock was still inside. He held them there until Steve started squirming, trying to find the leverage to thrust back in.

Holding Steve back just long enough to pull a frustrated and rather possessive growl out of him, Tony took the opportunity to gather up his lover's wrists as well, effectively pinning Steve again. He shifted his hold on the rest of Steve to give him the leverage to ride his lover, if he wanted. The tentacle still in Steve's ass made for a fun way to encourage his lover to move, but he knew he'd have to save that teasing for when he wanted Steve to come.

Pushing another couple of centimeters of tentacle into his lover, Tony enjoyed the way Steve's squirming translated into a series of very short thrusts, then started moving. Slowly and shallowly at first, Tony established a rhythm, adjusting the angle of his movements until it was just right.

He could tell Steve wanted to take charge, and damned if that wasn't hot, but Tony had the upper hand and he wasn't giving it up. He wanted to come again, and Steve was going to get him there, with his cock.

"You feel good," he said, pulling hard and thrusting Steve home suddenly enough to make his lover cry out in surprise and pleasure. "You always do, you know." Tony settled them into a faster harder rhythm, letting the jolts of pleasure make him arch his back and send flares of blood red and navy blue down his extra limbs. "You're the perfect size, and I love the way you spread me wide like this."

The tingle at the base of his spine was building again, and Tony chased it actively this time, pulling Steve to him harder and faster. "Always make me lose control so easily," he added, "even like this where I can't kiss you properly."

Steve's cock twitched inside him in response to something about that statement, and it was enough. Pushed over the knife's edge, Tony all but screamed as he came, the sensations driving thought and motion and breath to a temporary halt. Steve followed, every muscle in his lovely body tensing hard as the rhythm of their movements disintegrated into uncoordinated jerky twitches of their hips.

It took a while for him to come down off the high, but Tony smirked down at Steve when he did. He hadn't bothered to disengage himself when he came, and as a result, they were still tightly pressed together. And he could tell Steve wanted another round.

It would likely be the last, though. Tony wasn't sure what instinct told him that, but he knew it to be true.

Slowly, he started moving again. He felt more present and less driven to mindlessness, and took advantage of that to slide another tentacle down between Steve's legs, touching so lightly it would really barely register as a tickle. "Steve," he called, letting the distinctly lustful tone of his voice make his point, "I wasn't kidding when I offered to use more than one." He could see Steve swallow, hesitating for a moment.

But once he'd worked through whatever it was, Steve nodded. "Please."

Using the hold he had on Steve's waist for leverage, Tony leaned back just slightly, letting the new position draw him tighter around Steve's cock. It pulled a harsh sound free of Steve's throat and let Tony feel every inch. Win-win, really.

Satisfied that he had Steve's attention, he pulled out slightly with the tentacle still deep inside Steve, and wrapped the second one around the first, to spiral up the length of it, before pushing back in. Steve groaned loudly.

"Tony," he managed, voice hoarse, "come on. Give me more. I want you to use them to make me come deep inside you."

And, fuck, Steve talking dirty, saying those filthy things, would never not be the hottest thing in history. Tony gave him what he wanted, pushing deeper until he could press against that perfect point inside that made Steve white out on the sensation of it all. Steve jerked in his hold, the jolts of pleasure running up his spine too much to resist. The motion drove him just that little bit deeper into Tony, making Tony's back arch.

"Fuck," he managed, letting the wave of heat and sensation pull him under willingly, "Steve, you feel amazing."

"So do you," his lover gasped out, "pressed inside me like this, deeper than your cock can go and so damn precise."

In response, Tony coiled the tips of the two tentacles into a ball inside Steve. It felt vaguely like making a fist, and got a lovely response. Steve tensed up all over as though he'd grabbed a live wire, and his cock jerked, where it was buried deep inside Tony.

After that last intense orgasm, Tony hadn't been expecting much from this one, thinking it would be just a gentle warm wash of pleasure. Instead, it rolled through him with the force of a riptide, pulling him under without recourse.

Steve curled around him as much as he could as he came, too.

As they slowly relaxed, wrapped around one another, Tony carefully pulled out of Steve, though he didn't pull off of Steve's dick.

"So," Steve said, eyeing him speculatively, "I think it's wearing off. "

Releasing Steve's wrists, Tony nodded. "Feels like it is."

"How much air have you got left?" Steve asked, rubbing at his wrists and apparently admiring the marks Tony had put there.

Both of them knew those marks wouldn't last long. Tony checked his tank's gauges. "About half an hour's worth. You?"

"About the same," Steve frowned. "Think you'll be alright in the sub if it doesn't wear off before your tank runs out?"

"No idea. Probably?"

As he spoke, Tony felt that same strange wobbly sensation go through him. Peeling himself away from Steve in response and straightening his 'legs', Tony watched in detached amazement as the tentacles disappeared as though they'd never been.

Suddenly tired, Tony stretched with a groan. "Well, then. Guess we're done here. Come help me with my drysuit."

Somehow they got back into their gear more quickly than they'd gotten out, but the trip back out of the temple to the submarine seemed to have tripled in length. By the time they'd gotten aboard, Tony was cold and knew he was well on the way to being dehydrated, thanks to their long foray into the salty waters. Steve, to Tony's amusement, looked as tired and bedraggled as he did, for once.

Without a word, they cleaned themselves up and rinsed their gear in the tiny on board shower, drank some water, and fell into their bunks.

Steve woke him some indeterminate time later, hauled him out of bed, and made him eat. The meal was simple: bread and soup and some more water to go with it, but it was filling and tasted amazing.

Their report to Namor on the temple was short and to the point, and, mostly thanks to Steve's presence, the Submariner agreed to send someone to see to it that the temple was kept safe and the powders inside it under strict quarantine.

The next few days were uneventful, Tony's schedule filled primarily with his responsibilities to his company, rather than the Avengers. It seemed like life had gone back to normal, and they'd had their last fling in a sex temple, with some amazing memories to show for it.

Well, Tony shook his head as he stared down into the water of the jacuzzi, so they'd thought anyway. He'd come here in an attempt to soak away the day's tension. What he'd managed was something else entirely.

Settling in the warm water and relaxing had resulted in his legs going all wobbly in a very specific way. Steve was either going to flip out or jump his bones right here.

"Tony?" His lover's voice sounded, echoing lightly off the tiles of the bathroom.

Speak of the devil. "In the jacuzzi, Steve," he called back. "And you're not gonna believe what's happened."


End file.
